Kitten Master
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Fallen sick, Ciel is stuck in bed not realizing a truth about the Phantomhive secret dealing with cats as he comes to it. What will Sebastian do when he finds a little kitten but not his master? He goes on a search for him not realizing how close he is.


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048. I really like this pairing, Sebastian/Ciel. This one I seen a few of Ciel having cat like features or so but this is where Ciel is really a cat who needs to be kiss to change back.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off of this fic.

Warnings-Au, Kitten! Ciel, ooc

__

/Kitten Ciel talking/

/Kitten Ciel thought/

Kitten Master

Summary-Fallen sick, Ciel is stuck in bed not realizing a truth about the Phantomhive secret dealing with cats as he comes to it. What will Sebastian do when he finds a little kitten but not his master? He goes on a search for him not realizing how close he is. A fun time to be with his butler.

* * *

Sneezing a few times, Ciel groans as he lies back down on his bed. What is this strange pain in his chest? It feels like his bones are cracking and he wants to scream for help. He close his eyes unsure what's going on. He allows himself to fall into the dark abyss not realizing what's to happen.

What he doesn't realize is at the moment just how worried Sebastian will be feeling to learn he's missing. Of Poor Little Ciel Phantomhive will realize he does have people that love him. If only he's willing to look beneath everything he knows.

* * *

*Following Morning*

"Young Master I brought you-"The voice stops looking at the bed.

"Young master?"

Sebastian stares around the room not seeing the blue-grey kitten curl fast asleep on Ciel's pillow. Sudden fear breaks into Sebastian making him wonder where Ciel disappear to. The demon butler looks at the bed at last to find the kitten.

"What do we have here?" He murmurs running a finger down the kitten's back making it purr in contentment. "Are you lost little one?"

The kitten opens his eyes revealing a pair of blue orbs gazing back at into his red ones. The small creature tilts his head in confusion meowing making Sebastian wish to understand what its saying. Oh if he did his brow would have been twitching.

_/Sebastian why in the hell is your head so damn big? I swear you're bigger then normal. Why in the hell am small?/_ The kitten meows wanting his questions answer.

He sweat drop a bit when Sebastian ask, "Where is young master? Do you know where Ciel went to little one?"

Ciel's eyes narrow wishing to call his butler a dumb ass though it's hard to say at the moment. He could hear himself talking but why Sebastian can't. He blinks in shock hearing the other murmurs, "Where did he disappear to? This isn't like Ciel at all."

Since when does Sebastian call him Ciel? It's always Young Master. His heart tingles at the way his name rolls off of his butler's tongue which could send chills down his spine. Ciel shrugs a bit figuring he might as well enjoy what's going on. He watch as Sebastian goes out of the room carrying him around. He always wonders what his butler does most of the time.

Ciel's eyes twitch as his servants go around their business and trying not to laugh how much they wish to impress Sebastian. Oh this is rich! He could have sworn they seem to be still shaking in their boots at Sebastian's glare. Though why is Sebastian in the bad mood?

'Where on earth is he? I can't find him any where.' Sebastian muse continually petting the kitten he found in Ciel's bedroom not noting the annoyed look he been getting the whole time. He takes a good look at the kitten and could have sworn the thing look like its ready to flip him off. He blinks as the kitten close his eyes sticking up his nose in a childish manner. It would be something his young master would do.

Speaking of his young master where is he? Sebastian couldn't help but be worried something bad has happen to him. Of all times for that boy to be missing has to be on Saint Valentine's. Is it hell for him to face this torture since he can't even bring himself wanting to take Ciel's soul?

He knows it's against the rules to fall for the contractor but some how that rotten spoiled little brat got to him. Know he really wants to hold his Ciel and never let him go though not after a damn scolding for scaring the shit out of him.

Sighing Sebastian tries to go back on the usual work around the Phantomhive mansion taking the kitten everywhere with him. Ciel notice how down Sebastian and keeps looking for him. It's not like his butler cares about him right? His heart aches wishing to comfort Sebastian.

_/Sebastian you imbecile it's me!/_ Ciel meows out getting the butler to look at him. He couldn't help but have a strange feeling the kitten is insulting him. He thinks over how the day went. It seems rather strange a kitten shows up in his young master's place. Every place he looks the boy isn't there only him and the kitten. No…it couldn't be the fact Ciel turn into a cat. That's a strangest thing he'll ever see. He shakes his head at the idea.

"….Young master?" He ask figure he'll give it a shot.

"You hungry little kitten?" He asks earning a paw smack to the forehead.

/Idiot/ Ciel howls out hating the fact he can't talk now.

Sebastian couldn't help but have a strange feeling the kitten is insulting him. He thinks over how the day went. It seems rather strange a kitten shows up in his young master's place. Every place he looks the boy isn't there only him and the kitten. No…it couldn't be the fact Ciel turn into a cat. That's a strangest thing he'll ever see. He shakes his head at the idea.

"….Young master?" He ask figure he'll give it a shot.

_/Finally that idiot figure it's me!/ _the kitten grumbles earning a raise brow.

He gives Sebastian a bored look earning a shock one. He could have smirk and cackle at the expression. If only he had a camera at the moment then it would have been worth it.

"How is that possible?" The butler ask earning a look he interpreted, 'How am I supposed to know Asshole.'

His eyes twitch at the look. It's definitely his young master. He should have realized the arrogant air the kitten has around him. He blushes slightly as Ciel cuddles against him purring up a storm. Scratches the kitten earning more of it making him blush more. If he been scratching the kitten which is his master then….Sebastian stop that train of thought fighting the urge to cuddle the kitten.

He just kiss the kitten's forehead murmuring, "Happy Valentine's day Young master."

Ciel blinks in confusion has he's being hold in a bridal style. He touch the top of his head to find a pair of ears along with a cat tail curving over his waist. He groans a bit seeing the lust look. He smirks a tiny bit leaning up kissing his butler getting a stump expression.

"Feh, Happy Valentine's Day Sebastian. Now LET ME DOWN!" The boy shouts at last earning a laugh.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**Arashi: Eh probably some major ooc in this one-shot from Sebastian's pov though Kitten Ciel seem too cute to use. It might not be the most original idea but it's so adorable. Please read and review.**


End file.
